Un beso al estilo Pockys
by AkariExorcist21
Summary: Len quiere conseguir un beso de Miku a través del juego de los Pockys, pero nada le sale bien


_Bueno, he traído otro one-shot, que está dedicado a una gran amiga __Mitsui Neko, ojala y te agrade, ^u^_

Un día hermoso, en la casa de los vocaloids, Len Kagamine tenía un plan para por fin conseguir un beso de su amada y mejor amiga Miku, que era nada más ni nada menos, que el juego de los Pockys, ya que a su amiga le encantaba los Pockys, y por supuesto ese juego. Len había conseguido una cajita de Pockys, todo su plan ya estaba listo, pero el único problema, era que no los interrumpieran, si Len tenía suerte eso no pasaría.

Esa misma tarde, Len tenía un Pocky en su mano -*Esto no fallara*- pensó Len mientras miraba el Pocky, él se le acerco a Miku, quien estaba sentada en el sofá, y le mostro el Pocky –Miku ¿Juegas conmigo?- pregunto, Miku miro algo sorprendida, pero ella solamente le sonrió

-Está bien- dijo alegremente la aguamarina, Len sonrió mientras se le acercaba a Miku, ya con el Pocky en la boca, Miku comenzó a comer del Pocky, Len se emocionaba cada vez que se acercaba, pero….

-¡Miku!- la hermana de Len había gritado su nombre, a lo que Miku dio un pequeño salto provocando que el Pocky se rompiera

-Lo lamento mucho Len, será para otra- fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Miku antes de que fuera corriendo hacia dónde provenía el grito

-Bueno, solo fue un error, y además ella dice que será para la otra- dijo Len mientras se ponía los brazos atrás de su nuca –Y además me quedan mucho Pockys- dijo, pero cuando llego a la cocina, donde deberían de estar los Pockys, pero Kaito se los había comido todos, Len miro molesto a Kaito -¡¿Cómo te atreves a comerte mis, MIS, Pockys?!- pregunto

-Bueno, como nadie estaba con ellos, y como tenía hambre, decidí comérmelos- dijo Kaito mientras se alejaba, Len miro la cajita de Pockys que estaba vacía

-Aún sigue estando bien, tengo más dinero, y además Miku me dijo que si lo volveríamos hacer- dijo aun con esperanzas.

Al día siguiente, Len fue por otra cajita de Pockys. Cuando llego, se dirigió a su habitación para que esta vez Kaito no los tomara, ya una vez que sus Pockys estaban seguros, bajo con Miku, él esperaba que esta vez no sucediera nada, para poder conseguir lo que más quería. Ya que él tenía un Pocky en su mano se le acerco a la joven

-¿Volvemos a intentarlo?- pregunto Len, con el tono más tierno e inocente, para que su amiga no sospechara de plan, Miku no pudo resistir a la tierna cara del rubio, así que ella acepto, Len sonrió felizmente, ya tenía otra oportunidad. Cuando Len ya tenía el Pocky en su boca se le acerco a Miku tal y como lo había hecho la otra vez, Miku comenzó a comer del Pocky, se acercaban cada vez más, pero antes de que el Pocky se terminare, se rompió, Len miro las migajas del Pocky que habían caído al suelo

-Ha… lo lamento- dijo Miku quien también miraba dichas migajas, Len recordó que tenía más Pockys

-No te preocupes tengo más Pockys en mi habitación- dijo Len, Miku sonrió al saber eso, Len corrió hasta su habitación, cuando llego a su habitación, vio su cama, donde deberían estar los Pockys, pero no estaban la cajita, la primera persona que se le vino a la mente al chico, fue Kaito, Len se molestó por eso, y fue enseguida a la habitación del peli-azul, cuando llego abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Kaito -¡¿Te atreviste a comerte otra vez mis Pockys?!- exclamo, Kaito que miraba una reviste de… de algo, miro inocentemente y confundido al pelirrubio que se encontraba molesto.

-Yo no me comí nada- dijo con los ojos entre cerrados –Sabes muy bien que yo no entro a tu habitación, no hay nada de interesante ahí- dijo mientras volvía a la revista, Len se fue confundido de la habitación de Kaito, él se puso a pensar ¿Quién pude haberse comido sus Pockys?, Len pensaba y pensaba, hasta que paso por la habitación de su hermana, que curiosamente estaba comiendo Pockys, Len se le hizo raro, pero tal vez fue ella quien había robado los Pockys de él, Len se acercó a su hermanita

-Rin… ¿por casualidad esos Pockys los tomaste de mi habitación?- pregunto, su hermana Rin, quien tenía un Pocky en la boca asintió con la cabeza -¿Y porque? Pregunto

-Pues como me quede dormida en la mañana, ya no me dieron de desayunar y pues encontré esto en tu habitación, y como tenía hambre los tome- dijo tranquilamente, Len miro un poco molesto a su querida hermana quien solo sonrió infantilmente, Len por su propio bien decidió dejarlo así, ya que Rin le podría hacer algo sumamente vergonzoso, pero aún tenía dinero.

Al día siguiente, Len ahora solo tenía para dos cajitas de Pockys, pero si esta vez lo escondía donde él solamente sabía dónde podrían estar, todo estarían bien. Luego de la comida, Len fue por su dinero para ir por una cajita más de Pockys, con esperanzas de que esta vez, si pudiera conseguir su objetivo. Ya que Len venia de regreso, cuando entro a la casa de los vocaloids, fue sorprendido por Miku quien lo había tomado de las manos, él pensó miles de cosas cuando vio a Miku

-Len- pronuncio su nombre -¿Podrías ir por algunos ingredientes para la cena?- pregunto, al escuchar esas palabras sus pensamientos más lindos del joven se desvanecieron

-Está bien- dijo en un suspiro, Miku dio un salto, Miku tomo los Pockys de Len y le dio el dinero para que fuera por lo que faltaba para la cena, Len acepto el dinero y fue al supermercado. Cuando el pelirrubio llego, se encontró con nada menos ni nada más que todos su amigos comiéndose sus Pockys, incluyendo a su amada Miku, Len miro a todos con unos ojos entristecidos, se le acerco a Miku y le dio lo que le había pedido, la peli-turquesa recibió los ingredientes y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras que Len arrastraba sus pies a dirección de su habitación, esa semana había sido muy mala para el joven, cuando llego a su habitación miro sus ahorros que le quedaban, él suspiro algo cansado -¿Podre conseguir un beso de Miku?- se preguntó así mismo, pero cierta persona paso por la habitación de Len cuando dijo eso.

Al día siguiente, a su cuarto, intento por conseguir el beso de Miku. Al medio día, Len tomo, todo el dinero que le sobraba.

-Ok, si esta vez no consigo un beso de Miku, tendré que pedirle dinero a mi hermana, y con ella no le pago con dinero…. Le tendré que pagar poniéndome su ropa- murmuro mientras se imagina él en un vestido de su hermana, que creíblemente eran del mismo número de cintura, Len suspiro, para luego irse a comprar una cajita de Pockys. Cuando ya tenía su cajita, y regreso a su hogar, para su suerte, cuando entro a la casa, todos los vocaloids (a excepción de Miku) se le aventaron a Len, porque el pelirrubio tenía una cajita de Pockys, Len no sabía lo que pasaba, solo sintió todo el peso de los demás vocaloids, que cada uno de los vocaloids tomo un Pocky y se fueron muy a gusto con su Pocky -*Esto no puede ser*- pensó, él miro su cajita, la última cajita que había comprado y miro que quedaba solo uno, solo un Pocky quedaba, era más que suficiente, solo no necesitaba uno, si es que esta vez nadie lo interrumpía, Len tomo el último Pocky y se le acerco a Miku quien miraba la televisión, Len rogo que esta vez funcionara. Miku miro a Len con una sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con un tono… un tono extraño, como si sabía lo que vendría, a lo que Len se asustó un poco, pero no le dio tanta importancia

-¿Jugamos?- pregunto Len mientras se acercaba a Miku, ya con el Pocky en la boca, Miku sonrió, ella se la cerco a Len, él miro como se acercaba Miku y cerró los ojos pensando y empezaría el juego, pero… Miku no comió del Pocky, si no que le quito el Pocky a Len, quien se había confundido mucho por lo que hizo, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, fue interrumpido por las labios de la chica, Len abrió sus ojos, no creía que él era besado por Miku -*¿Acaso me golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza?*- pensó. Cuando Miku se separó de él, este estaba muy confundido –¿P-Pero?- dijo, Miku rio por la reacción de Len -¿Cómo es que?-

-Me lo dijo Rin- dijo, Len se confundió aún más ¿Cómo era que su hermana sabia de eso? –Dice que paso por tu habitación y escucho que querías un beso mío- al escuchar eso Len empezó a negarlo con las manos –No es necesario que lo digas, realmente se me hizo muy tierno de tu parte – dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente

-Miku…- dijo mientras se le acercaba a Miku y le tomaba las manos –Por casualidad, tú… sientes… lo mismo que…- pero antes de que Len termina su oración, fue interrumpido otra vez por lo labios de la aguamarina, pero esta vez él si correspondió al beso de ella. Cuando los dos se separaron se vieron a los ojos

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- pregunto, a lo que Len asintió con la cabeza, luego los dos se quedaron viendo la televisión. Len pensó que en lugar de que gastara su dinero solo se le declara a Miku

-*Que tonto fui*- pensó, pero lo mejor es que desde ese día, comenzó una relación entre los dos jóvenes.

Fin.

_Espero que les haya gustado pero en especial a ti amiga, bueno no leemos en la siguiente_

_Akari-chan! Fuera! :3_


End file.
